


Her Sharpest Weapon

by Rosage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: Nadia takes Portia to the palace armory for a gift.





	Her Sharpest Weapon

As knowledge is a sharper weapon than any blade, the mechanism to open the palace armory is not as complex as that of the library. Though she understands, it gives Nadia misgivings; Vesuvia would certainly be better off with education distributed to the populace. However, she is here to distribute something else to one particularly deserving person.

The lioness doorknobs give way, and Portia enters with clear wonder in her eyes. While some of the more barbaric weapons seem like little more than torture devices to Nadia, she can appreciate the craftsmanship of a fine blade, and can appreciate Portia’s delight even more. Portia fingers the decorated hilt of a sword. “Should I really be taking any of this? I’m not trained as a knight.”

“It is for you, for your own peace of mind. I know you wear enough hats around here as it is; I certainly would not burden you with guard duty. Besides, I’m quite capable of protecting myself.”

“Of course you are! It’s just, you know if someone gives you trouble, I’ll be fighting right beside you, even if all I have is a shovel or my fists.”

“As good as you are with a shovel—and your hands,” Nadia adds with a wink, “it is best to have options in your arsenal, is it not?”

“Wise as always. Oh my god, look at that axe.”

It’s a gnarly beast of a weapon, red, elaborately curved, and almost as large as Portia herself. She hefts it with an effort that Nadia admires.

“Too flashy and impractical for me,” Portia says after a few swings. “But no harm in trying, right?”

“Of course not. Please, try anything you’d like.” If it means she gets to watch Portia show off, then all the better.

With no other eyes on them, Portia becomes animated with her attempts, shouting battle cries at those not present. She jabs with a spear taller than her and makes smooth arcs with a sword. It’s hard not to daydream about fighting back to back with her, but for now, Nadia only appraises with amusement at Portia’s vigor.

After going through half of the armory, trying progressively smaller weapons, Portia ends up with a set of daggers. They fit in her hands like they were made for her, and the ease with which she spins and swings suggests she feels the same. “I know all kinds of places to hide these babies,” she says as she sheathes them. “Nobody will know what hit them. Besides, I can think of a million other uses for daggers.”

Does Portia mean to cut potatoes with palace weaponry? Nadia decides she doesn’t need to know. “Prudent as ever. You are satisfied, then?”

“Definitely. You’re sure I can have these?”

“Of course. I would not have offered, otherwise. I trust you’ll take good care of them.”

The force of Portia’s hug almost bowls Nadia over. “You’re the best!”

Flushed but pleased, Nadia pats Portia’s back. “ _We_ are the best,” she corrects. Even without blades, Portia is already her sharpest weapon.


End file.
